


Caged with a Beast

by Kougayon



Series: A/B/O Universe [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Biting, Breeding, Catboy!Ren, Dogboy!Akechi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Top Akechi Goro, mild blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: The neko continues rattling the cage door while shouting profanities, demanding the haughty guards disappearing further down the hall to let him out at once.Unbeknownst to Ren, however, his incessant noise only serves to wake the sleeping beast behind him.“Well, well… look what they dropped into my pen this time.”(I.E. Ren is a catboy who gets taken to a pound and thrown in the same cage as Akechi, an attack dogboy.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: A/B/O Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867387
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247





	Caged with a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> For a very wonderful friend! Happy birthday [@EmoStuntTwink](https://twitter.com/EmoStuntTwink?s=21)!! ♡

“Get your fucking hands off me!!” 

The neko squirms within the two guards’ grip, his hissing drowned out by the surrounding bellows and cries of dozens of other beasts who find themselves in the same circumstance. 

It’s all a mistake, he  _ does  _ have a home! A warm, cozy café in the back alleys of Yongen-Jaya, and a collar and tag to prove it. But, of course, that means  _ nothing _ to most pet catchers. They thrive off of beating on the weak for pleasure. 

.

.

.

He was walking back home from a trip to Shibuya when suddenly he felt a stranger grab his tail and pull him to a halt. 

_ “Going somewhere, kitty?” _ the stranger had said. 

The neko had whipped around with a grimace and instinct to fight, but stilled himself when he realized what the two men were. The uniforms and pet-capture nooses in their hands made it clear enough. He bared his fangs, but the tail subconsciously tucked between his legs told enough. 

One of the men had approached him with a grin, hooking a single finger under the leather collar around his neck and pulling the smaller creature forward. 

_ “Ren, huh?”  _ the catcher said questionably, examining the circular tag between his fingers. He flipped it over, glancing over the LeBlanc address and number engraved on the back. He hummed to himself as he read it. Ren didn’t like where this was going.  _ “Is this tag legitimate?”  _

_ “Of course it is!”  _ Ren hissed, to which the catcher responded by twisting the collar and cutting off his air. 

_ “It’s not good to talk back, you know.” _

Ren’s voice was reduced to mere gasps for air as he choked, paws subconsciously grasping at his steadily tightening collar. He looked up and the catcher was  _ smirking _ . 

_ “Hmm,”  _ he hummed.  _ “This tag looks pretty  _ forged _ to me… Guess you’ll just have to come with us.” _

Ren had attempted to pull away as the man guided him forward, but the other catcher was faster. Suddenly he found himself with a capture noose around his neck as he was kicked to the ground. He squirmed, kicked, and hissed, but to no avail. 

The other man knelt down beside his groveling body with a dark grin as all Ren could do was stare up at him with folded ears. 

_ “Hey, relax, if you really do belong to someone, then they’ll just come pick you up, right? Little kitty?” _

.

.

.

“I don’t belong in here, it’s a real tag! You can’t do this—”

“QUIET,” the catcher yells as he tightens the noose, nearly cutting off the neko’s airways to shut him up. 

It’s no use. The more he struggles, the less air he has. Ren  _ hates  _ it, but all he can do at this point is let them drag him wherever to. 

“Hmm..” the guard grumbles. “Looks like there's no more empty cages. Everything else is filled.”

“Number 306 is open, just toss the neko in there.”

“306?” the man says, somewhat baffled. “But that’s the one with the—”

“Yeah? Who cares? It’s not like trash like this will make it out of here anyway,” he lightly smacks the side of Ren’s face with his clipboard for emphasis, eliciting a quiet growl from the neko. 

“You’re not worried about a lawsuit?”

“Even if someone  _ does _ come looking for it, there’s no way to prove it was here.” 

Ren grits his teeth at the use of  _ ‘it.’  _

The pet catchers drag the neko towards the back of the pound, passing through dozens upon dozens of occupied cages until stopping in front of the one labeled  _ 306\.  _

The two guards steady themselves before the cage door as one shakily pulls out a ring of keys and the other tightens his grip on the capture pole, almost looking as if they’re  _ terrified  _ at the thought of opening it. Ren has no idea what lies beyond that chain-link door, but something tells him it’s  _ bad _ . 

They both look to each other and nod before the key is shoved into the hole, twisted, and the door immediately pulled open just enough for the other guard to release Ren and kick him inside. The neko stumbles to the concrete floor flat onto his face with a groan. His ears perk up when he hears the door behind him slam shut with the click of the lock. He looks back at the sight of the guards grinning at him from beyond the door, taunting him as they both walk away. 

“Well, at least we won’t have to worry about feeding the boss’s attack dog today.”

Ren scrambles to his knees and lunges for the door, shaking the chain-link barrier as he hisses and shouts. 

“LET ME  _ OUT  _ OF HERE—THIS IS BULLSHIT!!”

The neko continues rattling the cage door while shouting profanities, demanding the haughty guards disappearing further down the hall to let him out at once. 

Unbeknownst to Ren, however, his incessant noise only serves to wake the sleeping beast behind him.

“Well, well… look what they dropped into my pen this time.”

In an instant, the noises are brought to a halt. The neko freezes as he suddenly remembers the horrifying fact that there’s  _ something else  _ in here. Something even those two  _ assholes  _ were too afraid to face. 

“ _ Hey _ ,” he hears the beast growl. “Turn around and  _ look _ at me.”

Ren’s blood runs cold. He desperately tries to keep his ears from folding. Showing weakness of any kind to whatever this thing is could get him killed. He  _ is  _ in the other’s territory, after all. 

Taking a deep breath, the neko removes his paws from the cage door and slowly, cautiously, turns to face the stranger. Careful not to let his tail flick or warrant aggression. He makes sure to sit up straight from his knelt down position in a firm, but non-threatening manner. Refraining from any sudden movements that could provoke an attack. 

He meets the other creature’s gaze at last and what he finds is… not exactly what he expected. 

It’s… an inu.

He looks to be about the same age as Ren. He’s sitting cross-legged on the floor against the concrete wall, slightly obscured by the dim lighting. But, Ren can still make out those bright-red eyes glaring at him. Looking the inu up and down, he can also make out the pointed, fluffy brown ears resting atop his head of lengthy brunet hair. The long, bushy tail behind him lies perfectly still along the concrete, and his paws tap impatiently against his knee. 

He looks intimidating and yet, for an attack German Shepherd, he looks kind of…  _ pretty _ . 

He must have been staring for  _ too _ long as the inu suddenly narrows his eyes and bares his fangs. 

_ Oh fuck _ …

Ren swallows and stills himself, realizing his mistake. However, it’s too late as the other creature is already on all fours and creeping towards him. Not taking his piercing glare off of the neko for even a second as he emerges from the dimly-lit end of the kennel—

Oh God, he’s naked. 

Why does he have to be  _ naked.  _

Ren knows it’s a pound, but… they couldn’t give him a  _ shirt  _ or something??

“H-Hey, I’m sorry to intrude on your space,” Ren stutters, trying not to stare at his… personal parts as he attempts to diffuse the situation. “This is just a big misunderstanding, my care-taker should come by any second now to take me away and then I’ll be out of your—”

“You know, most creatures who get thrown in here end up leaving in pieces…”

The beast creeps closer and closer to Ren’s crouched form, akin to a predator stalking its prey. Before long, he finds himself face-to-face with the creature. Those furious, ruby eyes staring right through him. The gentle beat of his steady breath huffing against his cheek. 

The neko scrunches his eyes closed and braces himself for the worst. 

This is it. 

He’s done for!

There’s no other way out of here, he’s already scanned for any possible exit. But, now he has a vicious beast breathing down his neck and ready to bite down at any moment. He’s going to  _ die _ in this horrible place and there’s nothing he can—

Suddenly he feels something warm and wet slide along his neck… something rough. It doesn’t feel like teeth… Is he not being attacked? 

Cautious, Ren cracks an eye open and peers down to find the inu sniffing and licking along his neck. 

His rough tongue then glides upward across his face, thoroughly tasting his skin before pulling away to bury his nose within his dark hair. 

“Uh..” Ren says, confused at the lack of mauling going on. “What are you…doing?”

The brunet ignores him and continues nosing through his hair and along his skin. His chest rapidly rising up and down as he breathes in more of him. Inhaling deeply to take in the neko’s scent. 

“You smell  _ really  _ good…” he breathes, causing Ren’s ears to twitch and his body to shiver. “And you’re kind of cute.”

The tag around his neck jingles lightly in the midst of his shaking, catching the other’s attention. The inu glances over at the neko’s collar, curious. 

“What’s your name, neko?”

It was less a question and more like a demand. One that the raven was too shaken to refuse. 

“R-Ren… it’s Ren.”

“Ren…” he breathes. 

The neko feels the other’s paw creep up along his thigh, moving upwards across his stomach beneath his hoodie… then feeling up his chest. He can feel the inu’s claws lightly graze his skin as he touches him all over. His languid breaths soon turn into heavy, desperate pants. It seems he can’t get enough of his new cage mate. 

“These are in the  _ way _ ,” he growls, gripping the front of Ren’s hoodie with both paws and ripping it in two.

“H-Hey, wait—!”

Ren’s protests are ignored as the beast claws his sweatpants off next and tosses them to the side, fully exposing the neko’s naked body to his starved gaze. In an instant, the creature is lowering himself to be face-level with his cock. The feeling of his hot breaths beating against his member  _ alone _ makes Ren shiver with need. 

The inu resumes his same actions as before. Nosing along Ren’s cock, inhaling and exhaling deeply and sighing at the sweet scent of his heat. Ren can feel a bead of pre-cum already making itself known at his tip, but when the brunet licks a hot stripe upwards along his cock, the wet warmth coupled with the rough texture of his tongue, he nearly cums on the spot. 

Ren  _ should  _ pull away, but… in a way, he’s enjoying this. It doesn’t help that the other beast’s looks, scents, and touches are this  _ alluring _ . He’s equally as enticing as he is intimidating. 

It makes him want…  _ more _ . 

_ More _ of this beautiful creature. 

“So…” he manages through heavy breaths, desperately wishing he could thread a paw through his hair, massage his ears as he licks at his cock, but refraining out of fear. “What should I call  _ you? _ ” 

The inu chuckles, the vibrations of his laughter go straight through Ren’s cock and he shudders. 

“The guards usually refer to me as  _ Akechi  _ or just simply _ beast _ ... but I’d prefer to hear you moan  _ Goro _ .” 

“G-Goro…” he stutters, voice reduced to mere gasps. “That’s—AGH!!”

Ren yelps when he feels the brunet nip at his inner thighs. He peers down to find canines playfully sinking into skin… The other’s intention obviously being to leave marks. The neko winces and his ears tuck, embarrassment quickly taking over his features. 

Meanwhile, Goro stares up at him with a grin, shameless amusement dripping from his lips on his next words. 

“Yeah, you’ll do  _ nicely _ .”

Without warning, Goro wraps a paw around Ren’s throat and throws him to the floor. 

“A-AH—!” He barely even has a moment to react as Goro flips him over onto his stomach and crawls over him. He turns his attention to Ren’s tail, wrapping a paw around its fluffy base and tugging. 

“H-Hey, that’s—Ah.. mrooww..” Ren shivers and moans when he feels Goro scratch against the area above his tail, instinctively pushing his hips upwards into his touch, leaving him in a face-down-ass-up position for the inu. 

The brunet giggles. “Good kitty.” 

Both of his paws then latch onto his wrists and slam them above his head, pinning him there. Rendering the poor neko helpless to his desires. 

Goro licks his lips at the sight. The delicate, pink tip of his tongue swiping over his upper lip as he pushes his cock between his plush ass. Taking note of how wet with slick Ren’s hole is already. He smirks. 

“Excited for a mut’s cock, are you? What a whore.”

Before Ren’s lust-muddled mind can even fully comprehend what’s happening, Goro angles his member against his slick hole. He pushes his hips forward, shoving the full length of his cock inside. Fully sheathing himself right down to the hilt. Forcing himself so deep inside that his balls slap against the neko’s ass when they’re connected.

“G—A-AHH…!!” Ren chokes on his own screams at the sudden feeling of being filled. Something with more girth than he’s used to, at that. The neko had always used… various  _ toys _ to satiate his heats, many bearing different lengths and sizes… And yet  _ Goro’s  _ is something even  _ he  _ can barely withstand. 

The neko arches his back into the incessant thrusts being pounded into him from behind. The sound of skin slapping against skin drowns out the animalistic cries echoing from the other cages around them. His senses completely shot as his soon-to-be mate gives into his rut. All Ren can feel, smell, and comprehend is  _ Goro _ and his dick—his  _ amazing  _ dick… Stretching him and filling him far more than what any old toy could give him. 

“H-Hah…!!” It’s too much. Goro’s size and relentless pace are too much for him to bear. His orgasm hits him already, his poor feline body quivering under the weight of this beast as a hot, white puddle builds beneath him. 

It’s almost funny how in just a matter of minutes, he’s gone from terrified and furious, to a lust-dazed, drooling slut being bred against a concrete floor. 

Goro tightens his grip on his wrists, his claws digging into his skin and leaving marks, even slightly drawing blood. But, Ren doesn’t mind nor does he even notice through the bland-pain turned pleasure filling his body and mind. The both of them are drenched in each other, soaking themselves in nothing but hot, sticky want. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Goro grins. Unfortunately, Ren can’t even muster words anymore. His mouth is a mess of drool and incoherent mumbling against the concrete as his eyes roll to the back of his head, leaving mostly the whites showing. 

Goro leans over his body then, pressing his chest flush against the neko’s back as he whispers hotly next to his ear. 

“You’re going to be my personal whore from now on, understand?” he playfully tugs at one of his furry ears with his teeth. “You’re going to carry my pups... And take me to wherever home you came from... Then you can be fucked and bred like this anytime you like… How does that sound?”

“Y…Yes…” Ren is warbling, barely able to speak. “I want that so m-much… Goro..”

“That’s what I thought.”

Goro moves away from his ears and brings his lips over the back of his neck. Kissing his nape lovingly, licking a few hot stripes against his scent gland before angling his fangs over it and biting down  _ hard _ . Sinking his sharp canines into the exposed flesh.

“AA-AHH!!” Ren screams, growls, and hisses at the pain, squirming and thrashing beneath the inu. Goro only bites down harder, pinning him against the floor with his mouth and paws as he cums inside of him. Filling the neko to the brim with hot spend as he pushes himself as deep inside as he can. 

Ren can feel the swell of his knot inside of him, warm cum still spilling into him as the brunet locks himself inside of the neko. Officially mating him. 

Ren’s aggressive thrashing ceases and his hissing is reduced to long-winded, heavy breathing. Seeing as he’s too exhausted to move now, Goro releases his grip on his wrists and removes his teeth from his nape. He laps up the small bits of blood flowing from the wounds on his neck. 

Before his exhaustion can fully take over, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his middle and pull him to his side. Goro presses his naked chest against his back as he holds him tightly, burying his nose into his soft locks as they both drift off to sleep, cock still buried deep inside of his new mate. 

.

.

.

The following morning is more quiet than the night before with most of the beasts asleep, save for the echoing footsteps of the pet-catchers trudging down the hall towards cage 306. A capture pole in one’s hand and a trash bag in the other. 

  
  


“Alright, Akechi,” the guard laughs, pulling out his keys. “Hope you didn’t make  _ too  _ big of a mess for us for to clean u—What the  _ FUCK?” _

The two guards look on at the spectacle within the cage with both equally baffled and disgusted expressions. 

The conspiracy’s ‘vicious attack dog’ on the floor, cuddling the neko they’d thrown in there to be mauled, naked, with his dick buried inside of him. 

“So instead of mauling it to death, he just  _ fucked  _ it?”

“W-Well, get it out of there! Put it in some other cage! We don’t need it’s owner snooping around and finding out we took it in with a tag!”

One of the guards inserts his keys into the lock while the other readies the noose. Quietly pulling open the chain-link door, the other tip-toes inside towards the two creatures. He extends the pole out and attempts to get the noose around the sleeping neko’s neck… 

“AH!”

But, Goro, who’s already awake, grabs the noose and yanks it out of the guards hand, throwing it to the other side of the cage. 

The guards look down and are greeted with the inu’s bright-red eyes glaring at them, paws wrapped tightly around Ren’s sleeping form and teeth bared as a vicious, guttural growl escapes him. Threatening them— _ daring  _ them to try to take his neko. 

The two back away immediately and close the gate with Goro not taking his eyes off them for a single second. Defeated, they wander off down the hall, muttering to themselves on what kind of excuses they can come up with to not get fired. 

Once they’re gone, Goro relaxes his features and returns to his sleep. Nuzzling his nose in Ren’s hair as the neko’s ears twitch. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been hopping on the omegaverse train lately haha. Might write some more stuff for it. Hope y’all enjoyed! :]


End file.
